


Advice

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [5]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Big Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...Ben gives Miles some advice on what it means to look out for your brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> I feel as though I've abandoned you all today, so have fic to make it better.
> 
> Not sure when the kid!fic label goes away, but to let you know the ages...Miles and Bass are 12 and 11 respectively. For the purpose of the story, Elementary is grades K-5, Middle School is 6-8, High School is 9-12.

“Ben, Ben, Ben!”

“What?”

“You’ll never guess! It’s amazing. He actually pulled it off!”

“What are you talking about, Miles?”

Miles couldn’t stop smiling and he was breathing rapidly because he’d run all the way home, so excited to tell the news. He forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths, because if Ben wasn’t understanding him, then no one would.

“Bass – he’s coming with me.”

“Duh, he goes _everywhere_ with you.”

“No, Ben. Like to school. He gets to come with me. He took these like genius tests or something and now he gets to go with me. We can actually be in the same classes and everything. It’ll be awesome.”

“Bass skipped a grade?”

Miles nodded. He walked past Ben and grabbed the milk from the fridge. He took a long swallow straight from the carton. Ben didn’t care, and Bass was the only person other than his parents who complained about it.

“That’s amazing, Miles. Bass must have put a lot of work into it because skipping grades isn’t an easy thing to do.”

“Bass can do anything. He’s always been like that.”

“You need to be careful, Miles.”

Miles put the milk back in the fridge and turned to face Ben. “Careful about what?”

“About Bass.”

“I always take care of Bass. Just like he looks out for me. It’s what brothers do, dummy.”

Ben smiled and flicked a rubber band at Miles, which he ducked to avoid.

“I mean it, Miles. Bass would follow you off a cliff, and you don’t even realize it.”

“I’d never make Bass jump off a cliff,” Miles said, suddenly serious.

“That’s the point. You wouldn’t have to _make_ him do anything. He’d do it on his own, for you.”

“That’s dumb. Bass wouldn’t do anything that stupid. He’s smart, remember? He’s the one skipping a grade.”

“Remember when you were little and you followed me _everywhere_ , even when I didn’t want you to?”

“Yeah.”

“Mom and dad told me the same thing I’m telling you, and it was good advice. Remember when you followed me down to the spillway?”

Miles knew his eyes were huge, but the memory still terrified him. He nodded mutely.

“I wasn’t paying attention to you because I was pissed you’d followed me…again. You looked up to me, you trusted me, and you nearly drowned. I could have been the reason you died, Miles. All because I didn’t listen to what mom and dad told me. You weren’t big enough yet, and the water just carried you away. I’ve never been more scared in my life. I’m not saying you’ll lead him off a cliff for real, but just don’t let Bass follow you somewhere he shouldn’t go. That’s all.”

Miles looked at his brother for a long time. He remembered that day. It was while Bass was on vacation with his family, over the summer and he’d been bored. He knew Ben didn’t want him tagging along, but he didn’t care, so he’d gone anyway…Ben couldn’t stop him. The water had been cold, and Miles was a good swimmer, but he couldn’t keep his head above water. He never wanted Bass to be that scared because of something Miles did…never.

“I can’t stop him following me,” Miles said. “But, I’ll look out for him, Ben. I promise.”

Ben smiled and ruffled Miles’ hair, earning him a glare.

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite as fluff-tastic as the others...
> 
> Unbeta'd so let me know if you see stuff that needs to be fixed!


End file.
